


Metamorphosis

by KuroHi91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHi91/pseuds/KuroHi91
Summary: A short little thing I thought up. Never have done these short pieces before, but the idea just came to me."The hot springs was his house, but the ice was his home.It wasn’t until his loss at the Grand Prix Finals that he realized why."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing one of these short pieces that don't involve OCs. Please feel free to give some feedback and tell me if you want more of this.

Katsuki Yuuri never felt like he belonged in Hasetsu. Even though his parents were kind and supportive, his friends caring and loyal, he never truly felt like he had a place on the Earth. That is, until he stepped on the ice skating rink.

Gliding across the frozen surface was a feeling he cherished. The crisp air in his lungs felt like breaching the ocean’s surface after being submerged his whole life. Whenever his skin touched the ice, he felt an energy surge through his body.

It made sense that winter-time was his favorite season. While others were bundled up in jackets, sweaters, and mittens, he would only have a light jacket and scarf his parents threw on him before he left the house.

The hot springs was his house, but the ice was his home.

It wasn’t until his loss at the Grand Prix Finals that he realized why.

* * *

 

 Victor Nikiforov was a walking contradiction in Yuuri’s eyes. With pale skin, shining silver hair and pure blue eyes, he looked like he belonged on the ice. But his performances burned with a passion that was as hot as any fire.

* * *

 

 

Yuuri wanted to capture that flame and find his love of skating once again. Thus, he started practicing Victor’s free-skate routine ever since competitions had ended for him.

Just before returning to Hasetsu, Yuuri ran through the routine one last time in a local ice rink in Boston. He had done a few favors for the manager there and for his last day in the city, he convinced him to loan a few hours of the rink all to himself.

With only the last combination spin to go, Yuuri let out all of the feelings he had been bottling up. Sadness, anger, uncertainty, but also a hint of hope.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt something stir inside of him. Something old and powerful, but young and unfocused. Yuuri concentrated more, not willing to let that feeling interrupt his performance when he was so close.

The energy built in his chest, getting stronger and stronger until he moved into the final pose. With his face lifted upward and arms wrapped around his shoulders as if embracing the sky, Yuuri finally let go and was surprised at the outcome.

A shell of ice, crystal clear and glistening in the fluorescent lighting had encapsulated Yuuri. With such an odd event, Yuuri thought he would be panicking but was surprisingly calm.

He glided forward, placing one hand on the thin wall. As his fingers touched the cold surface, he gained an understanding.

As the shell cracked, he knew who...no, he knew _what_ he was,

And as the ice shattered into a billion pieces of frozen dust, Yuuri made a promise to himself.

He promised that no matter what obstacles lie ahead, he would never deny this part of himself.

He would never deny being a child of the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece for Victor! Let me know what you guys think! Still unsure about continuing with this idea, so feedback would be great!

Victor Nikiforov always felt like his creativity could never be contained. When he was young, he always tried to find a new outlet for his energy. It wasn’t until he found ice skating that he found a way to soothe the burning fire within him.

He loved to fly across the ice, leaping to great heights and performing beautiful interpretations of his feelings. It was only on the ice that he felt calm and collected.

But lately, he felt the passion within him building and unable to be expressed. Nothing he tried could help quench the restlessness of his mind and body.

With his fifth consecutive win in the Grand Prix, he contemplated retiring; maybe a quiet change in lifestyle would mellow him out.

But then he feared his energy would only build and become unbearable until he found a new outlet. He was at a crossroads.

* * *

While lounging in his apartment with Makkachin, he received a text from Yakov. No message, just a link to a video.

‘[Katsuki Yuuri] Tried to Skate Victor’s FS Program [Stay Close to Me]’ he read underneath the loading video. Why did the name sound familiar? Ah! Wasn’t that the skater from Japan who placed last in the Finals?

As Victor watched the video, he was drawn into the performance. His eyes could not leave the screen. Entranced by the near perfect copy of his routine, he could feel the emotions the man was exuding. Hope, sadness, and love.

But there was an underlying restrictive atmosphere to his performance, as if he were holding back a storm. Transitioning into the last combination spin, he felt the build up of energy. And with the final pose, Victor felt a chill down his spine. Like a bucket of ice water, it washed over him and invigorated his senses.

This. This may be what will temper this scorching feeling inside him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment what you think I envisioned Victor as!

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you have an idea of what I envisioned Yuuri as, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
